1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an entryway for disposition in a door opening of a building, and specifically, in a door opening of a building defined by a floor and first and second frame members extending upwardly from the floor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An entryway is disposed in a door opening of a building between an exterior and interior of the building. The door opening is defined by framing including first and second frame members spaced from each other and extending vertically. The entryway includes a frame and a door mounted to the frame. The frame includes a first jamb mounted to the first frame member of the framing and a second jamb spaced from and parallel with the first jamb and mounted to the second frame member of the framing. A threshold is mounted to the building and extends across the door opening from the first frame member to the second frame member. The first and second jambs are supported by and extend upwardly from the threshold.
The first and second frame members must be spaced a sufficient distance apart from each other such that the threshold can be installed between the first and second frame members. However, to ensure that the threshold fits between the first and second frame members, the door opening is designed to be slightly wider than the threshold such that a gap exists between the threshold and the first and/or second frame members. This gap also extends upwardly between the first frame member and the first jamb and between the second frame member and the second jamb.
Water, usually from rain, enters the gap between the first jamb and the first frame member and between the second jamb and the second frame member. The water flows downwardly by gravity toward a bottom of the frame and framing. When the water reaches the bottom of the frame and framing, some of the water disadvantageously runs into the interior of the building. In addition, the framing is typically formed of wood. Water and moisture from the rain settles at the bottom of the frame between the first and second vertical members and the framing, which results in water damage and rotting of the framing.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to manufacture an entryway that diverts water from to the exterior of the building and prevents water and moisture from settling on the framing.